


A Man may make a Remark

by middlemarch



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ingleside, Marriage, New house, Susan Baker - Freeform, wink-wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Falling in love with a new home.





	

Gilbert knew he’d never regret buying Ingleside. Anne had fretted over leaving her House of Dreams, “our honeymoon idyll!” but she’d found much to rejoice over in the airier house and practical Susan had nearly gone into raptures over the pantry; Gilbert wouldn’t have known this save that Anne confided it to him as they sat letting night’s sleep collect around them. His Anne-girl was an alluring chatelaine, more amenable by moonlight, so he suggested, “Perhaps the sitting room deserves its own raptures, if you can stay quiet?” 

Anne laid a finger on his lips, “Susan shan’t hear a sound.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read a great post on Tumblr reviewing all the classic fan fiction definitions and I thought I would try to write a real drabble so this is exactly 100 words. It is also WAFF and I think it qualifies as limes ahead. If I am to stay in keeping, I guess I should say "no flames!"
> 
> The title is from Emily Dickinson who has never let me down.


End file.
